El guardaespaldas
by angellovercriss
Summary: Fic de famoso: Sam es el guardaespaldas del famoso Blaine Anderson.


-Ya está aquí- le dijo uno del equipo a Blaine, mientras él se colocaba los pantalones de cuero. Blaine asintió.

Era alto, rubio, con ojos azules, una espalda ancha y con facciones finas. Bien. Pensó Blaine, al menos no era un gorila horrible que espantaba a todo el mundo.

-Perfecto- le dijo al chico en traje- estarás conmigo durante toda la gira, cuando te pida espacio, lo haces, cuando diga algo, cualquier cosa, lo haces- le decía mientras se peinaba el pelo- sin rechistar ¿entendido?

-Perfecto- Blaine notó que su nuevo guardaespaldas le había imitado.

-¿Perdón?- le dijo girándose para mirarle de nuevo.

-¡5 minutos señor Anderson!- gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Blaine lo dejó pasar y salió colocándose el chal rojo encima.

Dos horas más tarde, tras entradas y salidas, cambios de vestuario y maquillaje, Sam, había logrado oír el nombre de su nuevo guardaespaldas, que había permanecido estoico en la puerta, abriéndola cuando era necesario y callándose unas cuantas veces, se dio cuenta de que el señor Anderson era un divo de cuidado. Un divo bastante estresado.

Tras unos meses de compras en centros comerciales, firmas, campañas, conciertos en distintas ciudades, Blaine habría dirigido a lo mejor dos palabras hacia Sam, el chico hacía muy bien su trabajo por lo que nunca le caía ninguna reprimenda. Sam aprendió más de Blaine y además de estresado, estaba solo.

Al llegar septiembre la gira de verano había terminado, ahí empezó lo malo. Blaine empezó a salir de fiesta constantemente, eventos que se alargaban, amigos que le invitaban a sitios, un caos para el guardaespaldas, que empezó a llevarse los peores gritos del señor Anderson ya que este quería que le dejara espacio, un espacio que Sam no quería abandonar si, por ejemplo, incluían drogas.

-¡Déjame en paz, Sam! ¡Estoy bien!- le gritaba con una voz inestable mientras se soltaba del rubio en el callejón trasero de la discoteca.

-Señor Anderson, lo mejor es que le lleve a casa- Sam empezó a arrastrarle del hombro.

-¡Suéltame idiota!

Blaine pegó un puñetazo con la mano libre en la cara del guardaespaldas. Sam le soltó y se estremeció en el sitio. Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Lo-lo siento- le dijo intentando acercarse al rubio por la espalda.

No recibió respuesta. Sam, tras notar el dolor, simplemente, cogió al señor Anderson de las piernas y se lo puso como un saco. Cruzó la discoteca con un berrinche viviente encima y se lo llevó a casa en coche. Mientras conducía vio cómo dejó de gritar y se quedaba dormido en el asiento trasero.

Sam remolcó al señor Anderson hasta su cama, él durmió en la habitación asignada. A la mañana siguiente aceptó las disculpas y el hielo para su cara.

Diciembre llegó rápidamente, y con el frío, Blaine se había vuelto más caluroso y apacible. Se trasladaron a la casa de Nueva York, Sam no se opuso.

Quedaba una semana para navidad y Sam no había visto a nadie cerca de Blaine, más que pequeñas visitas en casa y alguna que otra llamada de familiares de Los Angeles. Sam quería decirle al señor Anderson que quería viajar a Kentucky a visitar a sus seres queridos pero no encontraba el momento.

-Mira, te he comprado esto- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a sacar las cosas de su bolsa de compras navideñas.

-Gracias señor Anderson- dijo un poco sorprendido al saber que le había regalo.- Vaya – dijo al verlo- ¿su CD?

Blaine asintió entusiasmado.

-¿Te gusta mi música verdad?

-Mmmm…

-Déjalo- rió para él mismo- al menos es sincero.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.

Sam se acercó al señor Anderson y se dispuso a comentarle eso, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-No, no, claro, entiendo que no podáis pero, sí, no pasa nada, nos vemos, sí, hablamos, cuidaos.

Sam no tocó el tema ese día ya que el señor Anderson se pasó el día en su habitación y le dio el día libre. Ese día dio una vuelta enorme, vestido sin el apretado y monótono traje, llamó a su familia y hasta le dio tiempo para unas pequeñas compras.

Al llegar al ático del señor Anderson llamó a la puerta y tras diez minutos le recibió.

-Sam, tienes el día libre, y la noche si quiere, oh- vio cómo iba vestido- vas, vas muy guapo.

-Es fácil verme guapo cuando me ve con el traje siempre.

-Incluso con el traje pareces un modelo- había hablado más de la cuenta- quiero decir que… bueno, ¿qué quieres?- se senté frente a su ordenador.

-Me preguntaba si quería pasar estas fiestas con mi familia en Kentucky.

-No.

-No, Sam, no podemos, tengo una actuación el 24 en el centro. ¿Recuerdas?

-No lo dijo.

-Pues lo digo ahora, tienes que quedarte y protegerme de las fans, te pago, y muy bien además.

-Lo siento, pero no, llevo medio año trabajando sin parar, por favor…

-No- le dijo sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

El guardaespaldas abandonó la habitación silenciosamente, bajó a su habitación y dejó la mente en blanco.

-Vamos, Sam, lo siento, puedes… ¡Tápate por Dios!- se llevó una mano a los ojos cuando entró por sorpresa esa noche más tarde al cuarto de Sam.

-Joder- dijo colocándose los calzoncillos rápidamente-. Lo siento, lo siento, señor Anderson.

-Vaya, bueno,- carraspeó- sí, digo que puedes irte con tu familia.

Sam se alegró demasiado para el gusto de Blaine, ya que fue la primera vez que le daba un abrazo.

Tras empacar todas sus cosas el 23 por la noche, decidió despedirse del señor Anderson esa mañana para desearle unas felices fiestas, ya que no le vería hasta el próximo año.

-Señor, ya me voy.

Encontró al señor Anderson acurrucado en el sofá llorando.

-Pásalo bien- la voz de Blaine no sonó como el de una persona normal, había fallado. Carraspeo.- La garganta, que está fatal.

Sam dejó su maleta en el suelo y se sentó junto a él.

-Es mi familia, al final no les he convencido y no van a venir.

-Lo siento señor…

-¡Deja ya de llamarme señor Anderson! ¡Por Dios!- bromeó mientras se pasaba las mangas de su pijama por los ojos.

-Lo siento, Blaine. Si hay algo que…

-No vete, me quedaré en casa de alguien, ¿quién no conoce a Blaine Anderson en Nueva York?

-Bien, ¿entonces me puedo ir tranquilo?

Asintió.

-Cuídate, ¿vale? Y gracias.

Sam salió con dirección al aeropuerto, cuando llegó allí, típico de él, se había olvidado el pasaporte en casa del señ…Blaine, tardó otra hora en llegar a casa, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar, dejar la maleta y subirse corriendo al avión.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Blaine echándose una siesta en el suelo, no, no podía ser, corrió hacia él y le habló, vio bajo la mesa unas pastillas y un bote medio vacío.

-¿Han cancelado mi actuación?- fue lo primero que preguntó al despertarse.

-¡Blaine!- salió disparado del asiento.

Había sido más aparatoso de lo que había sido en realidad, pero si no hubiera estado allí no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

-Me has salvado la vida incluso en tus vacaciones- dijo lamentándose al recibir la taza de chocolate- lo siento.

-No importa, Blaine. Ya hablé con mi familia. Deberías pensar bien en lo que has hecho.

Perdió su mirada en un punto de la ventana.

-Estoy tan solo Sam.

-Perdón…

-Te pago, tú no cuentas.

-Blaine, estoy aquí.

-Gracias.

-Feliz navidad.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine amaneció con la cara en el pecho desnudo de Sam. "Oh Dios mío" pensó, y recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer.

-¿Sam?

-¿Sí?- preguntó entre sueños, hubo una pausa larga hasta que saltó un poco en el sitio-. Dios…

-Sí…

-Suelo esperar a la quinta cita para esto- bromeó.

-Ven- le dijo suavemente a Sam.

Los dos se acercaron, Blaine cogió la cara de Sam y empezó a besarle con pasión y sin prisas.

-Gracias- le dijo Blaine sonriendo durante el beso.

-¿Por qué?- Sam acostó a Blaine en la cama para sentirle más aún.

-Por salvarme la vida de nuevo.


End file.
